Celeste Holm
pisi|190px|Celeste Holm (1947) Celeste Holm (29. aprill 1917 New York – 15. juuli 2012 New York) oli USA filmi-, teatri- ja telenäitleja. Ta võitis oma karjääri jooksul Oscari ja Kuldgloobuse ning tal on Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleel kaks omanimelist tähte. Broadwayl kestis tema karjäär enam kui 50 aastat. Noorpõlv Holm sündis 29. aprillil 1917 Brooklynis. Ta oli Norra päritolu kindlustusinspektor Theodor Holmi ja kunstnik Jean Parke Holmi ainus laps. Ta kasvas üles Manhattanil ja veetis noorena suviti sageli aega oma perekonna talus New Jerseys osariigis Hackettstownis. Holm huvitus näitlemisest juba lapsena ja õppis näitlemist Chicago Ülikoolis.Gates, Anita. "Celeste Holm, Witty Character Actress, Is Dead at 95". The New York Times. 15.7.2012. Vaadatud 28.3.2017 Karjäär pisi|left|Holm [[Oscarit vastu võtmas rolli eest filmis "Džentelmenlik kokkulepe" (1947)]] Holm alustas näitlemisega 1930. aastatel suveteatrites ja tuuridel. 1937. aastal oli ta ühel tuuril "Hamleti" tegelaskuju Ophelia varunäitleja.Bergan, Ronald: "Celeste Holm obituary". Guardian. 15.7.2012. Vaadatud 29.3.2017 Holmi esimene osa Broadwayl oli 1938. aastal ajaloodraamas "Gloriana". Seejärel esines ta muusikalides "Oklahoma!" ja "Bloomer Girl". Holm sõlmis 1946. aastal lepingu filmikompaniiga 20th Century Fox ja tegi samal aastal oma filmidebüüdi muusikafilmis "Three Little Girls in Blue". Tema järgmised rollid 1947. aastal olid muusikafilmis "Carnival in Costa Rica" ja Elia Kazani lavastatud antisemitismile pühendatud filmis "Džentelmenlik kokkulepe" ("Gentleman's Agreement"), mille eest ta pälvis Oscari parima naiskõrvalosatäitja kategoorias. 1948. aastal mängis ta filmis "Road House" ning sai järgmisel aastal oma esimesed peaosad filmides "Chicken Every Sunday", "Come to the Stable" ja "Everybody Does It". Osatäitmise eest filmis "Come to the Stable", kus ta kehastas tennist mängivat nunna, sai Holm Oscari nominatsiooni parima naiskõrvalosatäitja kategoorias. pisi|Celeste Holm (1955) Holmi kolmas Oscari nominatsioon tuli osatäitmise eest filmis "Kogu tõde Eve'ist" ("All About Eve"; 1950), kuid ta vallandati pärast sõda Foxist, kuna nõudis palgakõrgendust. Holmi sõnade kohaselt andis Foxi juhataja Darryl F. Zanuck teistele suurtele filmistuudiotele teada, et ta oli Holmi vallandanud, kuna temaga oli liiga raske töötada. Seetõttu ei andnud Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) Holmile rolli filmis "Ameeriklane Pariisis " ("An American in Paris"; 1951), kuna ta oli "liiga kallis". Rolli sai vähem tuntud Nina Foch ja Holm ei mänginud pärast seda filmides viis aastat, eelistades esineda pigem teatris kui filmides. 1950. aasta alguses naasis Holm Broadwayle, mängides etendustes "Affairs of State" ning "Kuningas ja mina" ("The King and I"). Lisaks näitles ta televisioonis antoloogiasarjades ja oma CBSi sarjas "Honestly, Celeste!". Holm naasis filmindusse MGM filmidega "Peen lõks" ("The Tender Trap"; 1955) ja "Kõrgseltskond" ("High Society"; 1956). Mõlemas filmis mängis ta Frank Sinatra kehastatud tegelaskujusse armunud naist. Alates 1950. aastatest keskendus ta rohkem teatritööle ja esines Broadwayl ka üle 70-aastasena. Lisaks mängis ta aeg-ajalt telefilmides- ja sarjades. Holm esines muuhulgas telesarjades "Run for Your Life", "The Fugitive", "Lembelaev" ("The Love Boat"), "Falcon Crest" ja "Cheers". Holm mängis vahetevahel ka filmides, sealhulgas muusikafilmis "Tom Sawyeri seiklused" ("Tom Sawyer", 1973) ja komöödias "Kolm meest ja beebi" ("Three Men and a Baby"; 1987). 2010. aastatel tegi ta kaasa veel kahes filmis. Holmil on Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleel kaks omanimelist tähte, üks filmi- ja teine telekarjääri eest.Celeste Holm - Awards. imdb.com. Vaadatud 29.3.2017 1992. aastal võeti ta Ameerika teatri kuulsuste halli liikmeks."Celeste Holm dies at 95". Variety. 15.7.2012. Vaadatud 29.3.2017 Lisaks töötas ta UNICEFi heaks. 1979. aastal andis Norra kuningas Olav V talle Püha Olavi Ordeni. Isiklik elu Holm oli abielus viis korda, kolm esimest abielu olid üsna lühikesed. Aastatel 1936–1939 oli ta abielus lavastaja Ralph Nelsoniga, aastatel 1940–1945 audiitor Francis Daviesiga ja 1946–1952 ärimehe A. Schuyler Dunningiga. Esimesest abielust sündis poeg Ted Nelson (s. 1937), kellest sai infotehnoloog ja Xanadu projekti algataja, ning kolmandast abielust poeg Daniel Dunning.Celeste Holm. nndb.com. Vaadatud 29.3.2017 1961. aastal abiellus Holm näitleja Wesley Addyga. Abielu kestis kuni Addy surmani 1996. aastal. Holmi viies mees oli ooperilaulja Frank Basile, kellega ta abiellus 2004. aastal. Abiellumise ajal oli Holm 87-aastane, samas kui Basile vaid 41-aastane. Viimastel eluaastatel kannatas Holm tervise- ja mäluprobleemide käes. 2012. aasta juulis viidi ta vedelikupuuduse tõttu haiglasse, haiglas sai ta ka südameinfarkti. Holm naasis peagi koju, kus ta aga 15. juulil 95-aastasena suri."Oscari-võitja suri vedelikupuudusesse". Õhtuleht.ee. 16.7.2012. Vaadatud 29.3.2017 Filmografia Viited Välislingid * * Love and Inheritance: A Family Feud New York Times, 2. juuli 2011 Holm Holm Holm Holm